The Unexpected from Angelica
by purpletwist
Summary: Angelica does something so unexpected when Tommy cut's his lip


my first rugrat Fanfic.. the best part of writing for rugrats is that you can misspell anything they say and not get yelled at for it.

I like to keep rugrats in it's element nothing more

* * *

it was a nice summer afternoon in the backyard of the pickles home. a baby dressed in a blue shirt and diaper was chasing the family dog Spike. another baby watched from the doors in the a wagon that took form of their favorite dinosaur Reptar. the young baby laughed at the other baby's game

" Tommy Tommy" he would cry out.

over by the only tree, a little girl sat under the shade dressed in a purple dress with polka dotted pants underneath it, she had her favorite doll Cynthia and with a big hair brush she stroked the doll's hair hard cause some of the hair pieces to be ripped out. she stopped the brushing and walked over to the first baby

" how is Cynthia supostest have her hair done if you keep making all that noise?" she asked

" sorry Angelica" the baby said, he continued to chase Spike

" yucky Yucky" the other baby named Dil chanted when Angelica came into his sight. The baby Tommy chased Spike all the way to the cement deck, not watch his feet he tripped over the step landing on his face. Angelica witnessing that knows that landing on cement can hurt, she did something that no one would expect her to do. Dropping Cynthia she ran over to check her little cousin

" are you ok Tommy?" she asked helping him up, Lifting him up she saw his bottom lip with blood

" my mouth feels funny and I'm tasting something that's like the stuff that you put in Frechies frys" he poked his lip with his left finger, looking on the finger he saw what looked like red finger paint.

" WAAAAA!!" Tommy began to cry.

" Ant Didi, Uncle Stu" Agelica cried out and ran into the nearest door " Tommy fell, Tommy fell" she repeated. Didi who was in the kitchen was the first to hear the girl, she ran over to Tommy to examin him

" oh Sweety" she said looking at the torn lip, she lifted him up and went into the kitchen to clean up the mess.

" what is it Didi?" a man with Purple hair came into the kitchen holding a wrench ,

" Tommy cut his lip Stu " did told her husband " can you watch Dil while I take care of Tommy". Stu went into the backyard to get Dil. Did placed her son on the counter, she went over to the refrigerater, opening the freezer side she took out an Reptar shape ice cube, then she went back to Tommy

" here sweety" she said placing the ice cube on Tommy's lip " can you be a big boy and hold this on your lip ?" she handed the cube into his right hand, Tommy's crying died down to a whimper he didn't move the cube from his lip, Did Carried Tommy into the living room and placed him on the couch

" how's Tommy?" Stu asked with Dil in his arms

" well he's got a cut but I'll look in the book on how to deal with cuts on the lip" she and Stu went back into the kitchen to read in lipzhits book on child care. Angelica came into the living room with Cynthia in hand, she approached her little cousin.

" does it hurt Tommy?" she asked, Tommy moved the ice cube to answer her

" a little but the reptar from the figarater is making my mouth cold" he said placing the cube back on his mouth, angelica climbed up on the couch next to him

" why are you holding that to your mouth?" she asked.

" I don't know, my mommy told me to keep it to my mouth" he felt confused to why he has to keep his mouth cold.

" Angelica?" Tommy asked

" yeah Tommy?" she replied

" why are you being nice to me?" he asked. Agelica placed her right hand on his shoulder

" Tommy I had a booboo like yours" she said

" wow" Tommy responded " really did it hurt?" he asked

" oh yes it did" she told him " I hurt my elbow when it happened " she pointed wot her right elbow " it hurt so bad i had to have stinging stuff to it and a bandypaid on it"

" wow " Tommy said. Didi came back into the living room to check Tommy, she saw that the bleeding stopped

" there sweety" she took the ice cube from the baby, she kissed his forehead " all better" she went back to the kitchen. Angelica leaped off the couch

" well me and Cynthia have things to do" she said heading over to the Tv which was behind the couch

" Angelica" Tommy called to her

" what you dumb baby" she snapped going back to her mean bossy way

" I wanted to say thanks for being nice to me" he said

" yeah , yeah don't get used to it Pickles" she plopped her self in front of the Tv and with the remote she began channel surfing

.

END

* * *

Angelica being nice?, it's could happen if tommy or dil realy hurt them selves.

please reveiw


End file.
